


LIVE at the Red Room

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acid torture, Bondage, Burning, Chemicals, Force Feeding, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Sans torture, Strappado, Stuffing, Torture, more to come - Freeform, soul torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: You finally found it. After searching the web for days, risking everything for just a glimpse, you finally have the domain name to the Red Room. Your screen goes static as soon as you press enter.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please send all your torture Ideas to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Enjoy :)

You finally found it. After searching the web for days, risking everything for just a glimpse, you finally have the domain name to the Red Room. Your screen goes static as soon as you press enter.

 

The static turns to darkness, and after a few minutes, the dark gets chased away by a powerful light. A masked and cloaked figure stands before the camera, blocking view of the rest of the room.

_“Greetings. Welcome, to the Red Room. Many of you have worked so hard to find this, and for that, we applaud you. It’s always nice to feel appreciated._

_The Red Room, for those who stumbled upon us accidentally, is an interactive torture game. We supply the victim, torture, tools, cameras, et cetera, and you supply us with the methods. Simple right?_

_The rules are...there are no rules. This is torture after all. However, tortures that may kill the victim will be saved for later, as we don’t want to ruin the fun for everybody watching._

_So, send us your ideas, and pray that you’re not targeted and tracked by anyone... malicious. Though, you already knew the risks, didn’t you dear viewer?_

_I digress, we welcome you, and we eagerly await your most twisted and fucked up ideas._

_Are you ready?”_

 

The figure pulls back to reveal the victim sitting in the chair. You're already familiar with the blindfolded skeleton, and need no introduction. The Red Room torturer seems to know this. They stroke the side of his face and he flinches away.

They chuckle and look back up at you. _“Well? Your keyboard is right there, is it not? I'm waiting.”_ They tilt up Sans's head and he grits his teeth, saying nothing. _“We both are~_ ”

 

_Next Chapter: Dust_


	2. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn. okay, okay, non-mutilation... EXCUSE ME SCARY MASKED PERSON DO YOU HAVE MONSTER DUST? STUFF HIM FULL OF DUST TILL HE CAN'T EAT ANYMORE. SAMMY AND LUCY LIKE STUFFING AND I LIKE FORCED CANIBALLISM SO IT'LL BE FUN- Insanityallegra

Of course we have monster dust. We have many things.” They say with a smirk. They turn to Sans. “Feeling hungry?” They ask, tilting up his chin.

Sans grits his teeth and then spits in the direction of the voice, his body shaking in either anger, fear, or both. You wonder if he can access his magic - it doesn’t take long for you to decide that no, he can’t. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here.

Although a sinister part of you does enjoy the thought that maybe he wants to be here, you decide it’s impractical.

The figure chuckles. “Now now, nobody has asked for spit yet.” They say, wiping off the mask with their sleeve. “Now, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere~” The figure walks off Camera,and the shot zooms in for a closer look at the prisoner.

“fuck you…” Sans hisses under his breath. He starts fighting with the restraints, his breathing getting heavier as he twists in place.

You watch him struggle, amused at how he thinks he can actually get away. It isn’t long before you hear the sound of a rolling metal tray, and the camera zooms out to show the figure rolling in a tray with several jars of dust. Sans stiffens at the sound of his tormentor returning, his head twitching back and forth as they move, trying to focus in on them. They chuckle and finally remove his blindfold. You watch as his eyes fixate on the jars, his eyelights disappearing. He seems to stop breathing.

They pick up a serving spoon, and open one of the jars. “How long has it been since you last ate?” They ask as they load up a portion.

Sans says nothing. He keeps his jaw firmly shut, balling up the fists secured to the arms of the chair.

“Aww, come ooon~give the audience what they want~” They coo, holding the spoon to his mouth.

He turns his head away, keeping his jaw firmly locked.

“Ohhohoh, going to be difficult hmmm? Maybe we should go to the viewers for punishments to make you scream, and open that mouth of yours?” They threaten, tapping his cheekbone.

He continues to be unresponsive.

“Very well.” They say, consulting the many ideas being submitted.

 

_Next Chapter: Chemicals_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send all your torture Ideas to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Chemicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I recognize that little bonehead. Wasn't he into science at one point? Why don't we reacquaint him with some common acids and bases? Sulfuric acid and ammonia should be found easily enough. >:) -Anonymous

“Here is a good idea~” They say, reaching under the cart and pulling out a couple beakers with different colored liquids. They reach around their neck, pulling up a surgical mask. “The Ammonia would be a good start~” They say as they pour a beaker of a clear liquid into a small testing tube. The hold the serving spoon up to his mouth as they hold the test tube under his nose.

Sans holds his breath and turns his head away, but his eyes are watering dangerously.

“You have to breathe sometime~” They say, chuckling.

Sans tries inhaling just slightly through his nose and immediately starts coughing, gasping for breath and turning his chin up to try and keep away from them.

Quickly, they shove the spoon in his mouth just as he tries to close it. Sans spits, thrashing his head and digging his heels into the ground.

“Oh dear, how disrespectful.That monster gave its life for you and you spit it out? Tsk tsk. Maybe a taste of sulfuric acid will make you change your taste?” They say as they set the serving spoon and the ammonia and they pick up a small brown bottle and a silverware spoon. They drop a few drops onto it, before setting the bottle down and picking up the Ammonia.

Sans shakes his head, huffing and taking in a deep breath before holding it.

They slowly walk over to him, chuckling. “You are just delaying the inevitable~” They say as they hold the ammonia under his nose.

Sans shakes his head, swallowing and clenching his jaw as his face starts to turn blue.

“Tsk tsk.” They say, tipping the test tube of ammonia, and letting a drop fall into his nose. “Woops~”

Sans immediately jolts in place, coughing and violently shaking his head, huffing out air through his nose and crying out at the painful burning, “GHG!”

They hold the back of their hand, the one holding the ammonia, over his nose, tipping the test tube threateningly as they hold the spoon up to his mouth. “Be careful, wouldn’t want more to spill hmm?”

Sans squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth.

They pour the acid into his mouth, and they step back to allow full view of his reaction. He chokes, coughing out a fair portion but not all of it. He screams as it burns his throat, wheezing and crying out as he continues coughing, the instinctive reaction only causing it to hurt worse.

“Now, do you want another spoonful of the acid, or another spoonful of the dust?” They ask him.

Sans gives another weak cough, his head hanging as he tries to suck in air, desperate to ease the burning in his throat, “k-khk..”

“I will assume that is a yes for the dust, since it’s what the viewers want.” They say, setting the silver spoon down, and loading up the serving spoon.

Sans lifts his head to give a weak glare, first at the torturer, and then at you.

You smirk at the hopelessness in his eyes. Everything is beyond his control, and it’s delicious.

The torturer holds the spoon of dust up to his mouth. He shuts his eyes, and shakily opens his mouth.

Theyspoon it into his mouth.”There we go, now swallow it.”

Sans’s face scrunches up and he gives in to the desire to instead spit it out, coughing and gagging. His face seems slightly green.

They  chuckle and walk over to the cart to get another spoonful.

“no…”

“No?” The figure asks  with a laugh. “What makes you think you have any say?”

“why…why are you doing this?”

Smirking, the torturer turns to look at the camera, “…well?”

 

_Next Chapter: Mercy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are excited for more, please visit hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com to see the next chapter and more, early.


	4. Mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why?" Well, just look at yourself. You're nothing but bones! You need sustenance if you're gonna make it through what we have planned for you or you're not gonna make it. So be a good little boy and eat up. ;) -Anonymous

“Satisfied?” They ask, turning to Sans.

“you’re sick...all of you…”

“Dear, don’t you know that’s a compliment around here?” They chuckle as they hold up another spoonful.

“no-!” His head is forced back and his jaw is held closed as the dust is forced into his mouth. His eyes water threateningly as his chest convulses, struggling to spit the ashes out again.

They hold their hand over his mouth. “If you spit it out, you will be given another spoonful of sulfuric acid~” They warn, before releasing his mouth.

Sans’s expression twists up into one of agony and he forces himself to swallow, coughing and going slack in the chair, “gh…”

They turn to load up another spoonful.

“no more...please, p-please, s...s-something else, anything else, please…”

“You want another spoonful of acid?” They ask.

He says nothing - his head just falls lower against his chest.

“Not gonna answer huh? Shall I leave it up to the viewers?” They ask.

“n-no more dust,  _ please _ …”

“More acid it is then~” They say as they set the large spoon down and pick up the silver spoon, pouring in the acid.

“p-please no..”

They hold up the spoon. “Open uuuup~”

Sans turns his head away, “please stop…”

_ MERCY? _

The figure chuckles at the option. “The only mercy here in the red room, is death, and we have just gotten started~” They say as they hold up the ammonia.

“please-!”

They hold the ammonia under his nose. Sans immediately launches into a coughing fit.

They shove the spoon in his mouth. “Swallow it. “ They order.

He spits it out again, and some of the acid gets onto the tormentor's clothing.

“Well, shit.” They turn to the camera. “You guys come up with a fitting punishment, while I go change my clothing.” They say as they hurry out of the room. The camera once again zooms in on Sans.

 

_ Next Chapter: Tail _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send all your torture Ideas to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/ask


	5. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I think that if he doesn't want to eat dust or acid yet... Does the skellie have a tail? I know some of them do. You could smash it with a hammer! Into itty bitty pieces! If he doesn't have one you could smash one of his feet instead! :)- Insanityallegra

Sans once again tries to fight the ropes, his grunts and gasps making you squirm a bit in your own seat. Sweat drips down his forehead, and he coughs, the damage to his throat becoming irritated, and he gives up the fight, panting. He looks into the camera with desperate eyes. “Please...” He begs with a whisper. ”Please get me out of here...”

Silly Sans. You think. Surely he knows all of his efforts are in vain?

He seems to realise this as he closes his eyes, and starts sobbing quietly. You smirk. Soon, his cries will become screams once more.

A few minutes pass, but before you can get bored, the figure returns, wearing a new robe and an apron around their front. They are also holding a sledgehammer.

The camera zooms out to give a better view. Sans shudders and shakes his head, mouthing another ‘please no’ and shuddering as the tormenter drags a hand under his chin almost reassuringly. 

“The crowd has spoken as to what your punishment should be~” They coo, as they turn the chair slightly so he is diagonal. They bring up another chair, and place the front of it behind the chair he is tied to. They reach into the back of his pants, and roughly pulls out his hidden tail.

“h-hey!” Sans tries to tuck it away between his legs, squirming in place and gasping in fright, “s-stop! k-keep your hands t-to yourself, h-huh?!”

“Keep it still, or do I have to nail it in place?” They threaten, pulling it harshly till it straightens.

“what are you doing?!”

“What the viewers want~” They say, replacing their hand with their foot to hold his tail in place, and picking up the sledgehammer.

Sans starts fighting his restraints, breathing heavily and twisting in place, struggling to pull his tail free, “ _ no _ ! no no f-fuck don’t do it don’t f-fucking do it-!”

They bring the hammer up over their head, slowly for anticipation, then they slam it down on his tail, breaking the chair beneath it in the process.

Sans screams, loudly enough to make the audio feedback go static as he thrashes, his face contorted into an expression of extreme pain.

The figure turns him back towards the camera as it zooms in. 

“Maybe next time you will think twice about spitting acid at me hmm?” They ask with a chuckle.

Sans sobs, letting his chin rest against his sternum as they stroke his skull, whispering something into his ear that you can’t hear that makes him shudder. He shakes his head at them, and you hear more desperate ‘no’s fumbling from him. They just chuckle and walk away.

 

_ Next Chapter: Strappado _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send all your torture Ideas to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/ask


	6. Strappado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A... little session of strappado? Is it too cruel?- Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send all your torture Ideas to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/ask

Some time later, the  masked figure walks back  in carrying a chain.  A  second figure  walks in,  and the camera zooms in  on Sans as  you hear the chains  rattling. Sans tries to keep an eye on both as they untie him from the chair, one quickly tying his arms behind him as the other secures the chain to the ceiling. He squeezes his eyes shut as his bound arms are attached to the suspended chain, leaving him hanging in the air. He groans weakly, most sounds dying in his burnt throat as he starts to sweat a bit more, trying not to move. The discomfort quickly intensifies and there’s soon a stream of barely coherent pleas to let him down.

The 2nd figure leaves the room, and  the camera zooms out a bit.

“Open up~” The first says, holding  up another spoonful of dust. “Unless you  want more acid  down  your throat, and weights tied to your ankles~”

Sans opens his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut.

They pour the dust into  his mouth. “Don’t forget to  swallow~”

Sans shudders, and eventually gulps, choking and making a disgusted noise.

The figure chuckles,  and loads  up another spoonful. Sans’s struggle to keep a stoic expression is a losing battle as he’s fed more and more dust.

He looks relieved as the jar is shown to be finally empty. His relief is short lived however as they pull out two more jars from the bottom of the cart. Sans’s breath hitches threateningly and he gives a whimper at the pull on his arms. Stars it hurts…it hurts so badly…

The figure chuckles at his whine, and loads up another spoonful. Sans tries to make his motions robotic, thoughtless. Open, swallow, open…

Twenty more servings later and he starts having trouble with the ‘swallow’ part, his stomach protesting. His mouth stays full of dust as he tries to bring himself to force it down, but he can’t.

Another spoonful is held to his mouth regardless. It’s forced in, his cheeks puffing out as he struggles to fit the remains in his mouth. He gives a pathetic whimper, looking at the camera pleadingly.

You chuckle once more. How adorable. The pleading look in his eyes are just that, adorable. Soon that will morph into hopelessness, and that’s the expression you are eager to see.

“Swallow.” The figure orders, holding up another spoonful.

Sans chokes as he tries to obey, chest convulsing as he struggles to breathe. He starts coughing but then he can’t do that either as his breath is completely blocked off.

The figure steps back to allow the camera full view of his struggling. It’s only when it starts getting weaker when the figure makes a gesture to someone off camera.

The screen goes black.

 

_Next Chapter: Flame_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are excited for more, please visit hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com to see the next chapter and more, early.


	7. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you know the saying! Play with fire and get burned! I think it's time Sansy learned that fire can be dangerous :) White bones are out of season anyway, black is the new black! (I think you get the point)-Anonymous
> 
> Is he alive? Try putting out a lit match of one of his bones see if that wakes him.-Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send all your torture Ideas to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/ask

The screen remains dark for an hour. You sigh, and decide to take a break. You return freshened up, and when the screen refuses to turn back to the stream, you can’t help but feel disappointment growing. You take a drink of your beverage and prepare to click out of the browser. Just before your cursor can click the X, the screen shows the buffering sign. You smirk and sit back.

The feed loads, and the figure stands before the camera.

“My apologies everyone. Our victim needed a bit of a rest if we were to continue playing with him. Don’t worry, he is still tied. We just gave him food, water, and all the other boring stuff. Now, we may return to the show.” They step from the camera to reveal Sans still hanging by his arms. He looks only slightly better in that he’s not choking to death.

The masked figure walks up to Sans, and places a hand on his chest, pulling out his SOUL. Sans stiffens, his sockets going black as he watches the figure.

They cup his soul in their hand, and they walk over to the tray. You notice its contents have changed.

They place his soul in a jar, and closing the lid. They then take a small box from the tray and walk back over to Sans.

“So how was your rest?” The figure asks as they continue prepping. “Tell them everything they may have missed~”

Sans swallows, shuddering in apprehension, “n…n-not much…g-gave me some…r-real food…w-water…i th-think i p-passed out for a bit..”

“Feeling fresh and ready for more torture?” They ask smugly.

“n-no not really…”

They chuckle, and they take a match out of the box. “Good.” They say as they pick up the box, striking the match against it, and letting the flame burn before his eyes for a second before extinguishing it on his cheek. Sans hisses and squeezes his eyes shut tightly, breathing out through his teeth.

They discard the used match, and they strike another, this time holding the flame beneath his chin. Sans does his best to hold still, hiking up his shoulders and whimpering at the pain.

They extinguish the match on his cheek again, before the flame can reach their fingers.

“n…n-no chance of m-me going h-home, i-is there…”

“Till death do we part~” They say, lighting another math and sticking the flame into his eye socket. “Stick out your tongue.” They order.

The sooner he dies the sooner this can be over, right…Sans takes in a breath and obeys as his sockets tear up.

They remove the match, and put it out on his tongue. He gives a weak cry of pain, withdrawing his tongue and struggling to dissipate it, “gh…”

They chuckle and retrieve his soul. “Keep your tongue out.” They order as they strike a match.

“th-this is g-getting old…” Sans argues weakly.

They just chuckle, and hold the flame under his soul. His eye sockets go wide and he cries out, thrashing in his bonds in spite of the pain this causes. Oh god oh god oh god oh god please stop…

They remove the match and they hold it up to his face. “Tongue.”

He tilts his chin up and sticks the burnt blue appendage out, shutting his eyes.

They put the match out on his tongue. “Still old?” They ask as they light another match.

“y-your questions a-are traps, b-buddy…” Sans says, taking advantage of the opportunity to withdraw his tongue.

They shrug, and hold the match under his soul again. Tears start leaking down his face as the burning continues. Stars, he misses his brother…he just wants to go home, curl up and sleep for several hours or days…

“Tongue.” They command.

“b-buy me a d-drink first…”

They put the flame out in his soul. “I could do other places.”

He lets out a weak whimper, and he shudders as they light another match.

“n-not even a giggle..?”

“If you want me to laugh, try saying something funny.” They mock, placing the flame under his SOUL once more.

“Ghhh… ‘s-something funny’..”

They put the flame out in his soul again, and reach into the cart, pulling out a candle, and lighting it with a match. “Har har.” They say mildly.

“y-you’re a tough crowd…”

“Well, I’m not the right audience.” They say as they hold his soul a bit above the candle, just low enough to feel the heat, not yet burning.

Sans squeezes his eyes shut again, panting and drawing in his shoulders, “…w-well…th-this is p-pretty hot…”

“Oh?” They ask, idly turning the SOUL over.

“j-joking, o-of course…i’m th-the opposite of t-turned on, r-right now..”

“Then I guess we better turn up the heat then~” They say as they lower his soul slightly closer to the flame.

“f-fuck…”

They chuckle, lowering it again till his soul is two inches from the flame.

Sans hisses out a breath, “h-hurts…”

“Really?” They ask in mock interest. “Tell them more, tell them how bad it hurts~” The figure says, pointing at the camera.

“y-you fuckers would l-love that w-wouldn’t you…”

“You better humor them, lest they come up with another punishment~”

“they’re g-going to anyway…y-you really e-expect me to b-believe th-this is g-gonna go a-any other way b-by me b-bein’ y-your little bitch?”

They shrug. “Maybe maybe not. It still feels better to pretend does it not?”

“r-really doesn’t…h-hey, h-here’s an idea…l-let’s switch spots…y-you can get yourself f-fucked up really b-bad and then t-tell me how g-great and a-awesome it is t-to try and lie to y-yourself that th-things might g-get better..”

They chuckle. “Now that was funny. Keep going.”

Sans grits his teeth, “th-think about how much fun it’ll be…y-you get to s-see how it is for your v-victims…g-get to have your b-body broken and beaten and f-forced to swallow acid and dust…it’ll be fucking fun…t-trust me…”

“So you admit to having fun while being tortured?” They ask, a smirk in their voice.

“oh it’s a fuckin’ ball!” Sans snaps.

“Is that so? Then gee, let’s turn it up~” They coo as they place his soul just above the flame, the tip licking slightly at it.

The scream that follows is laced with a frustrated anger that’s clearly heard above the pain.

 

_Next  Chapter: Freeze_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are excited for more, please visit hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com to see the next chapter early.


	8. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see the next chapter early? Check it out at hellish-anomaly.tumbr.com To read the next chapter!

Anonymous said: Aww. Is the poor thing in pain? Maybe we should numb the affected area. Would it be possible to put his soul on ice? I hear monster souls are very sensitive.

 

The figure lets the soul burn for a while, turning it over occasionally to avoid too much damage. Sans’s screaming has dissolved into mumbled and muttered swears in their direction, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

They remove his soul from the flame, not wanting to cause another KO. They wipe away a few beads of sweat dripping down his skull. “Time of your life hmm?” They mock.

“f-fuckin’ p-party…” Sans says faintly.

“Feeling a little overheated?” They coo, stroking his skull.

“p-puttin’ it lightly..”

“Lucky for you, your fans have made quite a _chilling_ request~” They say as they stand once more, and begins fussing with the tray.

“oh n-now who’s the c-comedian..”

They pull out a jar of ice water, and they hold his soul over the top, pausing for anticipation, before dropping it in. Sans jerks in place, mouth parting open in a cry that gets caught in his throat.fin

“Breathe Sans.” The figure reminds with amusement.

A choked wheeze is forced out, but he seems stuck in his position.

“Cold?” They ask, scratching his chin.

He starts trembling as if on cue, the reaction becoming increasingly violent. The figure just steps back to allow the camera full view. Sans doesn’t stop shaking - his bones start loudly rattling as it continues to grow worse until he’s convulsing.

The figure chuckles, and removes his soul from the water. Sans gives a choked cry and then screams, his voice suddenly free and desperate to be heard.

“Feeling better?”

 _“fuck you_!”

“Seems like you’re still pretty heated. Round two it is~: They say as they dunk his soul back under.

“ _n-_!” Sans freezes up again, and the cycle starts over.

They wait until he is convulsing once more to remove his soul. They are chuckling. Sans is crying.

“Aww, poor thing~” They coo mockingly, petting his skull. He doesn’t even have the energy to pull away from them.

“Would you like to warm up?”

Sans gives a weak nod.

“I was hoping you would say that~” They say as they hold his now frozen soul atop the candle flame.

“c-c’mon…” Sans whimpers, gasping in pain and squeezing his eyes shut, “wh-what the h-hell did i e-ever do to you to d-deserve this?”

The figure chuckles. “You think its because they hate you?”

“y-you gonna tell m-me i’m c-crazy for th-thinking that? i-it’s a p-pretty s-safe assumption, p-pal…”

“Fair enough. But they aren’t doing this because they hate you, they are doing this because they love you, they love to see you like this.” They explain as they tilt his chin up.

“wh...why…” Sans asks, voice hoarse, “why…”

They shrug. “Many different reasons. But the main one is pure sadism.” They wipe away the sweat on his forehead. “Looks like you need another ice bath hmm?” They say as they remove his soul from the flame once again.

“p-please stop…?” Sans tries, “m-magic word, r-right?”

They chuckle. “Not here~”

They drop the soul in the freezing water again. Sans goes stiff again, eyelights going out.

They leave his soul in the water till he is past convulsing before they take it out. “Oh, it looks like you have a new message~”

Sans’s head is lifted so he can read the screen presented to him.

 

Anonymous said: Wow Sansy~ for a former scientist you really aren't that smart, are ya? You really don't get the position you're in, even now? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to be punished on purpose, but you wouldn't be THAT pathetic, would you? Just think of what Papyrus would say! If you won't set a proper example like a good older brother should, then how about we dunk your soul in ice water? I think that'll get it through your skull how we expect you to behave.

 

“.....” Sans’s eyes squint up. “...y...wh..” He gives a choked laugh, “wh-why would you s-say somethin’ like th-that, p-pal…?”

The figure chuckles. “Like I said, they enjoy seeing you in pain.”

“i’ve b-been trying really _f_ **_ucking hard_ ** to n-not think about h-him..”

“It seems they noticed hmm? Do you miss him?” They ask, toying with his soul idly.

Sans nods, shifting his jaw and turning his head down.

“Would you like to see him again?” They ask, a smirk in their voice.

Sans’s sockets blacken and he glares at them, gritting his teeth, “don’t you **_fucking touch my brother_ **!”

They chuckle. “That's not for me to decide. And you seem to be getting pretty heated. Shall we cool you off again?” They ask, holding his soul over the water.

“ _don't touch Papyrus don't you fucking_ **_dare_ ** -!”

They drop his soul in the water’ and they caress his cheekbone. “It’s all up to the viewers. Their word is law. Your word is _nothing_.”

They step back as he starts shivering. “So I guess you better hope they decide to leave your brother out of this hmm?” They say with a chuckle.

Sans swallows, looking at the camera, “..please...p-please...i’ll do whatever you want...please don’t let them h-hurt Papyrus…”

The figure chuckles, removing the soul from the water and returning it to Sans’s chest. “I guess we will have to see their responses hmm?” They say, patting his cheek and turning to the screen.

 

Kinky Anon: I think Sans should have to earn his brother's protection. Maybe he can start by fucking himself with a chair leg. There are four of em just lying around after all. (assuming of course that's an option)

 

Sans visibly pales, his breathing hitching, “y-you know those earlier quips about me bein’ hot were JOKES, right…?”

 

Kinky Anon: For it to have been a joke it would have to be funny. I thought masked guy covered that? If you really wanted to protect your brother you would be begging right now.

 

“i _am_ begging! please! p-please d-don’t-!”

 

Anonymous said: anon would love to see papyrus getting fucked with a knife in front of his brother

 

“f-fucking hell…” Sans whispers, eyes widening in horror. “p-please...wh-whatever you w-want me to do, i-i’ll do it, j-just please p-please l-leave my brother o-out of this, p-please!” He sobs.

 

_Up next: Drowning_

**Author's Note:**

> If you are excited for more, please visit hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com to see the next chapter and more, early.


End file.
